1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to improving performance of cellular networks. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for dynamically generating and adapting hyper cells in response to network conditions. Various embodiments are also related to selecting optimal transmit points for virtual channels.
2. Related Art
In traditional cellular networks, the location of each transmit point is carefully planned. Each transmit point creates a cell and is assigned a unique cell identifier (ID) to define the control channel and data channel so that simultaneous transmit point to user equipment (UE) communications can be supported for each cell. A single cell serves each UE, and the network maintains the association between the cell and the UE until handover is triggered.
As the demand on mobile broadband increases, networks are deployed more densely and heterogeneously with a greater number of base stations. Cells become smaller and a corresponding greater number of cell edges are created. Cell ID assignment becomes more difficult and the frequency of handovers increases as the UE moves between cells. Further, the density of the cells creates much interference between neighboring cells.
In one approach, LTE Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) scenario 4 specifies that one or more remote radio heads (RRHs) share a same cell ID as a macro cell to which the RRHs are connected. However, LTE CoMP scenario 4 (available at http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/Specs/html-info/36819.htm) only allows fixed sharing of a single cell ID between a macro cell and all RRHs controlled by it. There is handover and changing of the cell ID when the user moves away from the macro cell and the connected RRHs. Such an approach is insufficient for addressing the problems of interference, complex cell ID assignment, and frequent handovers.